


Levnos Smut

by deathgameholic



Category: haikyuu chat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathgameholic/pseuds/deathgameholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levnos is love<br/>Levnos is life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levnos Smut

**Author's Note:**

> SIN SIN SIN SINS ISNS SINSNISINSNSINSINSNINSINSNISNNSININISNINININIINSNI

lev turned to genos saitama with tears in his eyes

"are you sure?"

"yes let us starT" genos said, taking out his dong

"OH MY GOD LEV ARIMA RIVAILLE KUROKO AOMINE RYUUGAZAKI, YOUR ASS IS GREAT TO PUT MY DONG IN," Genos Saitama, the small blonde, said

Lev started to cry because they forgot the lube and it hurt to much

they saw some pudding on the table and decided to use that

They both started to put their hands on each other's dongs and move the hands quickly

they both came with the force of a 636 airplane

as lev fell asleep, genos started to stand and left the house, ONLY TO DO THE DO WITH HIS SECRET LOVER, LIGHT LAWLIET

as light lawliet started to laugh, he ate a potato chip, nearly killing lev and destrROYING LEVNOS

LEV COULD BARELY STAND, THE POTATO CHIP WaS TOO POWERFUL AND HE COULD JUST BARELY MAKE IT TO THE HOSPITAL WHERE HE RECOVERED FULLY

The End


End file.
